India
This profile is for the nation of India. Summary India (Hindi: Bhārat), officially the Republic of India (Hindi: Bhārat Gaṇarājya), is a country in South Asia. It is the seventh-largest country by area, the second-most populous country, and the most populous democracy in the world. Bounded by the Indian Ocean on the south, the Arabian Sea on the southwest, and the Bay of Bengal on the southeast, it shares land borders with Pakistan to the west; China, Nepal, and Bhutan to the north; and Bangladesh and Myanmar to the east. In the Indian Ocean, India is in the vicinity of Sri Lanka and the Maldives; its Andaman and Nicobar Islands share a maritime border with Thailand and Indonesia. India is a secular federal republic governed in a democratic parliamentary system. It is a pluralistic, multilingual and multi-ethnic society. India's population grew from 361 million in 1951 to 1,211 million in 2011. During the same time, its nominal per capita income increased from US$64 annually to US$1,498, and its literacy rate from 16.6% to 74%. From being a comparatively destitute country in 1951, India has become a fast-growing major economy, a hub for information technology services, with an expanding middle class. It has a space programme which includes several planned or completed extraterrestrial missions. Indian movies, music, and spiritual teachings play an increasing role in global culture. India has substantially reduced its rate of poverty, though at the cost of increasing economic inequality. India is a nuclear weapons state, which ranks high in military expenditure. It has disputes over Kashmir with its neighbours, Pakistan and China, unresolved since the mid-20th century. Among the socio-economic challenges India faces are gender inequality, child malnutrition, and rising levels of air pollution. India's land is megadiverse, with four biodiversity hotspots. Its forest cover comprises 21.4% of its area. India's wildlife, which has traditionally been viewed with tolerance in India's culture, is supported among these forests, and elsewhere, in protected habitats. Command Structure |-|Military structure= Leader(s) * Rajendra Prasad * Sarvepalli Radhakrishnan * Zakir Husain * Varahagiri Venkata Giri * Fakhruddin Ali Ahmed * Neelam Sanjiva Reddy * Zail Singh * Ramaswamy Venkataraman * Shankar Dayal Sharma * Kocheril Raman Narayanan * Avul Pakir Jainulabdeen Abdul Kalam * Pratibha Patil * Pranab Mukherjee * Ram Nath Kovind Second in Command * Indira Priyadarshini Gandhi * Narendra Damodardas Modi Military Leaders * Mohammad Zaman Kiani * Mohan Singh * Jaganath Rao Bhonsle * Shah Nawaz Khan * Prem Sahgal * Lakshmi Sahgal * Rajnath Singh * Bipin Rawat * Manoj Mukund Naravane * Field Marshal K. M. Cariappa * Field Marshal Sam Manekshaw * General K. S. Thimayya * Karambir Singh * Rakesh Kumar Singh Bhadauria Champions/Heroes/Notable Individuals * Mohandas Karamchand Gandhi * Subhas Chandra Bose * Rash Behari Bose * Anjana Bhaduria * Sophia Qureshi * Ganeve Lalji Military Units Infantry * The Brigade of the Guards ** 1st Battalion (former 2nd battalion, 2nd Punjab Regiment) ** 2nd Battalion (former 1st battalion, 1st The Grenadiers) ** 3rd Battalion (former 1st battalion, 1st Rajputana Rifles) ** 4th Battalion (former 1st battalion, 1st Rajput Regiment) ** 5th Battalion (Highlanders) (Reconnaissance & Support) ** 6th Battalion ** 7th Battalion ** 8th Battalion ** 9th Battalion ** 10th Battalion ** 11th Battalion ** 12th Battalion (Reconnaissance & Support) ** 13th Battalion (Highlanders) ** 14th Battalion (Irregulars) (Param Vir Chakra Paltan) ** 15th Battalion (Reconnaissance & Support) ** 16th Battalion ** 17th Battalion ** 18th Battalion ** 19th Battalion (Reconnaissance & Support) ** 20th Battalion ** 22nd Battalion ** 117th Battalion (Territorial Army), Tiruchirapalli, Tamil Nadu ** 125th Battalion (Territorial Army), Secunderabad, Telangana * 1st Battalion (Special Forces) * 2nd Battalion (Special Forces) * 3rd Battalion (Special Forces) * 4th Battalion (Special Forces) * 5th Battalion * 6th Battalion * 7th Battalion * 23rd Battalion * 29th Battalion * 31th Battalion (Rashtriya Rifles) * 106th Infantry Battalion (Territorial Army) (based at Bengaluru, Karnataka) * 116th Infantry Battalion (Territorial Army) (based at Devlali, Maharashtra) Elite * 1 Horse or Skinner's Horse * 2nd Lancers * 3rd Cavalry * 4 Horse or 'Hodson's Horse' * 5 Armoured Regiment * 6 Lancers * 7 Cavalry * 8 Cavalry * 9 Horse or 'The Deccan Horse' * 10 Armoured Regiment * 11 Armoured Regiment The Regiment was raised by Col Harjeet Singh Lamba in May 1984 at Kalu Chak J&K * 12 Armoured Regiment * 13 Armoured Regiment * 14 Horse or 'The Scinde Horse' * 15 Armoured Regiment * 16 Cavalry * 17 Horse (The Poona Horse) * 18 Cavalry * 19 Armoured Regiment * 20 Lancers * Central India Horse (in 21st position) * 40 Armoured Regiment * 41 Armoured Regiment * 42 Armoured Regiment * 43 Armoured Regiment- The only regiment in the Armoured Corps to hold the MBT Arjun as part of its standard weapons platform. * 44 Armoured Regiment * 45 Cavalry * 46 Armoured Regiment * 47 Armoured Regiment * 48 Armoured Regiment * 49 Armoured Regiment * 50 Armoured Regiment * 51 Armoured Regiment * 52 Armoured Regiment * 53 Armoured Regiment * 56 Armoured Regiment - Raised on 1 Oct 2011. Called "The LION HEARTS". It is the * * * * Youngest Armoured Regt * 61 Cavalry * 62 Cavalry * 63 Cavalry * 64 Cavalry * 65 Armoured Regiment * 66 Armoured Regiment * 67 Armoured Regiment * 68 Armoured Regiment * 69 Armoured Regiment * 70 Armoured Regiment * 71 Armoured Regiment * 72 Armoured Regiment * 73 Armoured Regiment * 74 Armoured Regiment * 75 Armoured Regiment - the only Indian armoured regiment to have been raised on foreign soil during the 1971 Indo-Pak war at Gadra Road (now in Pakistan)on 12 March 1972. * 76 Armoured Regiment * 81 Armoured Regiment * 82 Armoured Regiment * 83 Armoured Regiment * 84 Armoured Regiment * 85 Armoured Regiment * 86 Armoured Regiment * 87 Armoured Regiment * 88 Armoured Regiment * 89 Armoured Regiment * 90 Armoured Regiment * 91 Armoured Regiment Special * President's Bodyguard * 9th Battalion (Special Forces) * 10th Battalion (Special Forces) * 11th Battalion (Special Forces) * 12th Battalion (Special Forces) * 21st Battalion (Special Forces) Heavy * 40 Artillery Division (Ambala, Haryana)(under Western Command). * 41 Artillery Division (Pune, Maharashtra)(under Southern Command). * 42 Artillery Division (Alwar, Rajasthan)(under South Western Command). Vehicles * https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_equipment_of_the_Indian_Army Ships * 1 aircraft carrier * 1 amphibious transport dock * 8 landing ship tanks * 10 destroyers * 13 frigates * 22 corvettes * 1 mine countermeasure vessel * 2 nuclear submarines * 15 diesel submarines * 29 patrol vessels * 4 replenishment oilers * other auxiliary vessels Aircraft * https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_active_Indian_military_aircraft |-|Weaponry= Military weapons Artifacts * https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_equipment_of_the_Indian_Army Melee weapons * https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_equipment_of_the_Indian_Army Ranged Weapons * https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_equipment_of_the_Indian_Army Territories New Dehli * Age founded/conquered: 1947 * Territory type: Capital City * Inhabitants: Indians Mumbai * Age founded/conquered: 1947 * Territory type: Largest city * Inhabitants: Indians Civilization Stats Tier 8: Digital: India is among the top 12 biotech destinations in the world. The Indian biotech industry grew by 15.1% in 2012–2013, increasing its revenues from 204.4 billion INR (Indian rupees) to 235.24 billion INR (3.94 B US$ – exchange rate June 2013: 1 US$ approx. 60 INR). Power Sources Science: Substance Usage (The pharmaceutical industry in India is among the significant emerging markets for the global pharmaceutical industry. The Indian pharmaceutical market is expected to reach $48.5 billion by 2020. India's R & D spending constitutes 60% of the biopharmaceutical industry.) Conquest Stats Tier 9-A: Large-Country: is the seventh-largest country in the world, with a total area of 3,287,263 square kilometres (1,269,219 sq mi). India measures 3,214 km (1,997 mi) from north to south and 2,933 km (1,822 mi) from east to west. It has a land frontier of 15,200 km (9,445 mi) and a coastline of 7,516.6 km (4,671 mi). Power Stats Attack Potency: Town Level: 'Use the "''Smiling Buddha Bomb", it is India's first nuke, it destroyed 8.15 km² with the thermal radiation and destroyed 6.77 km² with the air blast and released about 8 KT worth of TNT. '''Large Building: Indian Battleships with firing all of it's weapons at once. Small Building: Tanks that have the power to level small structures. Street: The energy from standard small firearms. Athletic Human: the strength of standard Indian soldiers. Durability: Large Building: Indian Battleships which can take substantial explosions. Small Building: Tanks with armored plating can still operate even after explosions. Wall: Aircraft with it's large size. Street-Athletic: The durability with Indian soldiers with or without equipment. Speed: Subsonic+: SU-30K top speed is 1317 mph. Superhuman: The The T-55 tank can go 50 km/h.. Athletic Human: The running speed of Indian soldiers. Skills Stats The Indian Armed Forces are the military forces of the Republic of India. It consists of three professional uniformed services: the Indian Army, Indian Navy, and Indian Air Force. Additionally, the Indian Armed Forces are supported by the Indian Coast Guard and paramilitary organisations (Assam Rifles, and Special Frontier Force) and various inter-service commands and institutions such as the Strategic Forces Command, the Andaman and Nicobar Command and the Integrated Defense Staff. The President of India is the Supreme Commander of the Indian Armed Forces. The Indian Armed Forces are under the management of the Ministry of Defense (MoD) of the Government of India. With strength of over 1.4 million active personnel, it is the world's second-largest military force and has the world's largest volunteer army. According to a 2015 estimate by Credit Suisse, the Indian Armed Forces are the world's fifth-most powerful military. It has also the fourth-largest defense budget in the world. Strengths/Pros India is a federation with a parliamentary system governed under the Constitution of India—the country's supreme legal document. It is a constitutional republic and representative democracy, in which "majority rule is tempered by minority rights protected by law". Federalism in India defines the power distribution between the union, or central, government and the states. Weaknesses/Flaws Despite economic growth during recent decades, India continues to face socio-economic challenges. In 2006, India contained the largest number of people living below the World Bank's international poverty line of US$1.25 per day. The proportion decreased from 60% in 1981 to 42% in 2005. Under the World Bank's later revised poverty line, it was 21% in 2011. 30.7% of India's children under the age of five are underweight. According to a Food and Agriculture Organization report in 2015, 15% of the population is undernourished. The Mid-Day Meal Scheme attempts to lower these rates. Wins/Loses When a battle is decided, list the wins and loses below.Category:Work In Progress Category:Country Category:Real Life Category:Tier 8 Civilization Category:Tier 9-A Conquest Category:Profile Category:Army